Childish Games
by edhel-tarien
Summary: A normal life is disrupted by a strange storm, and the appearance of two mysterious children. Where did they come from? and what plans do they have? Yaoi, TyKA, MaRe, KeHil and male pregnacy.
1. who are you?

_**Childish Games**_

_**Authoress: edhel-tarien **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters. **

**Pairings: TyKa, MaRe, KeHil and TaBry**

_This fic contains Yaoi, which means man x man relationships, and male pregnancy. Not possible, I know, but what the heck. I made up the children, so don't sue me. Hehe, if you don't mind that, then please enjoy! Just thought I'd warn you!_

**_Chapter one: Who are you?_**

The bladebreakers sat at the back of their house watching Rei and Max battle. Looking at his fellow team mates, Tyson sighed happily. They where all still best friends after all these years, and now that he was eighteen, he was starting to treasure their friendship a little more.

Max pushed his blade forward and used his new strategy, winning the game against Rei. Rei sighed as he laughed at max. "Nice move, I can see why you where so eager to battle me first" max laughed in return, as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "You still made me sweat" Rei's eyes widened as his cheeks reddened slightly and he shook it of and laughed nervously. Tyson shook his head at the scene in front of him.

Rei had liked max for three years now, and he had told no one but kai and Tyson. Hiding the laugh, he stood and went to grab a drink from inside. Amusedly, he watched Rei as he turned different colours of red when max hugged him. Not that Tyson could talk much. Actually, Tyson couldn't talk at all. He sighed as he watched kai laugh lightly at the pair. How long he had liked kai was almost unbearable for him, but to Tyson, it secretly kept him going through life.

Max watched Tyson leave and then glanced at Rei, who was taking a drink. "Hey Rei, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Rei chocked, as he hit his chest in attempt to breathe. Kai raised a brow, as he watched Max, who was generally concerned, rubbing Rei's back in attempt to help him. Finally being able to breathe, Rei glanced at Max. "Why do you want to know anyway?" max shrugged in response and glanced at the sky.

"You're a great guy, you know? I just understand why you keep refusing all the girls who throw themselves at your feet" Rei brought a whole deeper colour of red into existence when max said that. "Hey Rei, you alright? You're turning red" nodding quickly; he glanced at kai, who was suppressing laughter. "Hey, why don't you and max battle? I want to see how you can handle his new move" Kai shrugged and walked past Rei. "Liar" he whispered to him, and received a glare in return.

Rumbling from the sky was heard, when all the sudden clouds covered the bright blue sky. Scrunching his brows in confusion, Tyson stepped outside. "That's weird, we're right in the middle of summer" he stated, staring at the sky in bewilderment.

Kai nodded in agreement as he looked towards rei and max. "Guys, lets go under the shelter, that lighting doesn't look safe" complying with what kai said, they ran under cover before it began to pour down rain.

Tyson agreed with kai mentally before turning towards everyone. "Guys, we need to shut off all our electrical appliances, if we're struck by lightning, it's all fried" everyone agreed and stretched throughout the two story house in which they owned.

Tyson finished before the rest, and walked outside to watch the rain fall. Something about water had always filled him with a sense of calmness and tranquillity. It had always seemed to hit a soft spot in his heart. Kai watched Tyson secretly from inside. Gently smiling, he leaned against the door frame and quietly observed him.

Something about Tyson was just so different, in a wonderful kind of scary way. Every time he was around him, he always felt his stomach feeling abnormal and his heart rate would increase. He told rei about it and he laughed, he claimed it was love. It didn't surprise kai really, on the account that he had felt it for so long.

The sky rumbled loudly and made the house vibrate. Suddenly worried of his secret love, kai rushed to the door to bring Tyson inside, away from danger. "Tyson you should come inside" he stated, startling the boy in the process. "Oh kai! its you" he stated, holding his hand against his chest. "You made my heart jump a beat" kai's cheeks reddened, as he looked in the opposite direction. "Let's go inside before-" **_CRASH!_** Kai flung his body over Tyson's to protect him from the lightning bolt that hit the middle of their yard.

After some time, kai let his eye crack open and registered that they where alive. Confused on the account that the electric voltage should have wiped them both out, he pushed the slightly shaken Tyson behind him protectively. "What the…what the hell was that?" Tyson whispered behind him, eyeing the smoking pile in the middle of his yard.

Kai's eyes squinted as to figures took shape, and when the smoke faded, left him shocked. In the middle of the burnt grass, were two children, both around six years of age. The first was a girl. She had a wild fringe which was grey in colour, with a fairly long pony tail that was black. He had navy blue eyes and fair skin. The second was a boy; he had tanned skin and wild short hair, navy blue in colour. He was slightly shorter than the first and had crimson eyes.

Blinking at the two children, kai tilted his head. Something about the children was so familiar; he couldn't put his finger on it. Tyson came out from behind kai; he felt a strong connection to the two children, but like kai, he couldn't figure out why.

The girl blinked at the two and smiled. "Its them" she whispered quietly to her brother, as she smiled. "You swure Tyka? Wuncle maxie must have gwone ower board. Daddy gonna kill him when he find us missing" Tyka nodded her head, "daddy gonna flip". Kai took a step forward as he observed the children before him. "Uhh…who…or what are you?" he asked, earning a confused glance from their younger company.

"My wame is Tyka, and dis is my broda, Sonai" she stated, placing her hands together and bowing respectably, Sonai following suit. Tyson and kai blinked as they looked at each other than the children. "Well at least their parents taught them manners" Tyson commented, bowing to the children the same way. "Well let's invite them in, they look cold all soaked like that!" Tyson commented and signalled for them to come in.

Kai stood in the hallway. "Are you _INSANE_! They just appeared out of no where when lightning struck, and you INVITED THEM INSIDE!" Tyson sighed as he glanced at the children. Sonai came forward and looked up at kai. "sowry mister, we lost and fwound ouw way ova da fence… we wost" his lip popped out, and began to tremble, and before they knew it, he broke out in tears. Kai's eyes widened as he waved his hands in front of him. "Listen kid, I was just…uhh…you know, a little spooked that you came out of nowhere! Please don't cry" Tyson shot kai a dirty look before kneeling in front of Sonai.

"Hey, there, there, he didn't mean it. He was a little scared, some grownups don't know how to handle it" he said, trying to soothe the little boy. Sonai looked up at Tyson, and instantly smiled. "thwank wou!" he chirped as Tyson stood once more. "Hey, don't worry kid" he said as he stood. "Come on in, I'll get you guys some warm clothes". The kids followed Tyson inside, and as they all ran up the stairs laughing, kai sighed. Something about the little kid's story was off, way off.

Looking back at the burnt spot in the middle of their yard, he sighed. The storm had suddenly gone and it was night time. "The weather is so weird here, at least in Russia it was always the same" he sighed as max and rei came down stairs, a weird look on their faces. "Who are the midgets?" asked max, as he looked up the stairs then back at kai. "Uhh… supposably lost kids, they may need to stay a while until we find their parents" he replied. Rei looked a kai and a smiled crossed his features "you know what kai, they kind of look like you, maybe they're your relatives?"

Kai shook his head, as he stared at the back again. Although they did have some relatively close look to kai, they looked like someone else, he just couldn't place it. Shrugging, he looked at the guy's direction. "Well then, we better start moving some blankets and stuff into the spare room, they can sleep in there" nodding they all left to prepare the room.

The kids watched as the adults started preparing their sleeping arrangements. "Well, thwat was easy" Sonai stated, glancing at his sister. She nodded as she closed the bathroom door. "thwat was twoo cwose. Do you thwink that they know who we are?" Sonai glanced at his sister, "do you think we should start talking more babyish around them? I don't think they might understand the complications of child prodigies"

Tyka shrugged as she glanced at him. "Do you think that they know who we are? If we start talking normal, they may get suspicious. We need to buy time until uncle maxie comes for us" nodding they planned for a way to contact their friend.

End of chapter one.

Well there you go guys, a new story to get us going. If I don't update my stuff frequently, check my website for updates, its likely that I have placed it in the files section, and forgot to place it here. you can get there, by clicking my pen name up the top and then click the hompage. well, hope that you guys liked it and please review!


	2. future contacts

_**Childish Games**_

_**Authoress: edhel-tarien **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters. **

**Pairings: TyKa, MaRe, KeHil and TaBry**

Now for some people to thank:

**Kaay-chan**: hello and thanks for reviewing the story! Hope you like the update!

**Takuya: **Lol, I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the update!

**Luvyagal: **hey! Hmm…interesting prediction you have there. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! Glad you seem to like the story and hope you like this update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kai's the best: **I'm glad that you're enjoying it and hope you like this update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Destruction Devil: **oh? Really? Cause I don't go into any details about the pregnancy. I think I'll see how we go. Thanks for the warning by the way! Glad that you liked it and hope you like this update! Thanks for reviewing!

**FireieGurl: **Lol, you're a very smart cookie; I guess you'll have to find out if it's true in the next chapters! Well hope that you enjoy this update, and thanks for reviewing!

**Minako Mikoto: **oh my, I hope I didn't leave you waiting for to long! Lol. Hope you enjoy this update and thanks for reviewing!

**NKing: **Lol, yes kai did! Naughty boy! shakes head Lol, thanks for reviewing and hope you like this update!

**Kat: **why thankyou, and yes the names are predictable, but there meant to be obvious, for reasons that you will find out later. Hope that I didn't leave you waiting for to long! Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this update!

**Sacrifice of an angel: **why thankyou! Hope you like this update and thanks for reviewing my work!

Whoa. That took a while to type. Anyway, thanks to all who actually bother to read my fan fiction and hope that you enjoy it! Its much appreciated believe me! Enjoy!

_Chapter two: future contacts _

Kai awoke early as he rubbed his eyes annoyingly. Some habits of his would never die, even when he had hoped they would. Having temporary amnesia of recent events, he squinted his eyes in thought. Suddenly remembering, he quickly, yet quietly, snuck out of his room and checked on the kids. The children, in which were curled up together in a peaceful slumber, seemed to kai as harmless. But how they arrived still un-nerved him, unlike tyson, he was more cautious of these things and was going to keep a closer eye on them. Sighing he closed the door quietly, and made his way to a familiar door in which he visited every morning.

Quietly opening Tyson's door, he checked if the boy was warm enough and that he was alright. He had always had a fear that someone or somehow tyson would not be alright when he woke up, and that he couldn't save his life for some reason or another. So every morning, ever since they all moved in together, he had checked on the young angel, relieved every morning when he found that he was okay.

Slipping out of his room, he walked quietly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Collecting the newspaper outside their door, and pouring a cup of coffee, he sat at the dining room table and read the news. It was always interesting to kai what was happening around the world, on the account that he literally had friends all over the world. If something was wrong, he would obviously want to know. Sighing when he had finished browsing through, he refilled his cup and turned on the TV, boredom reaching him slowly.

_**With the kids**_

Tyka awoke to find her brother Sonai busily tinkering with wires of all sorts. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Morning sister" greeted Sonai happily, "morning brother" she replied, pecking him on the cheek. "What are you doing?" Sonai smiled at his sister and held a device in front of her proudly. "It's a time device that allows us to contact Uncle Max!" Tyka's eyes widened as she snatched out of his grasp. "Sonai! This is wonderful! Mum and dad would be so proud!" Sonai blushed slightly at the compliment and watch his sister turn it on.

Typing a message into the device, she sent word to her family and friends that they where alright and the coordinates of their location. Pressing send, a flash of light was seen and then disappeared. Smiling at her brother, she rubbed his hair affectionately. "We should have slept in, but unfortunately we're too much like daddy" Sonai agreed with his sister as he changed into the small jeans and white button up shirt that was given to him.

Tyka slipped on her white dress with matching dress hate. "Do you think that they have figured it out yet?" Sonai asked his sister, looking out the window as she changed. Tyka slummed against the window sill beside him as she looked up at the sky. "I miss mommy and daddy" she stated, pouting slightly. "Hn" Sonai replied, mentally agreeing with his sister. "I'm hungry TyKa" she rolled her eyes as she glanced at her brother. "You're always hungry" she replied, brushing her hair and placing a pretty pink ribbon in her pony tail. Sonai poked his tongue at his sister. "Gee, mommy and daddy where kinda different when they where younger hey" he stated, earning a nod from his sister. "Especially daddy! His weird" Tyka laughed at the statement and continued dressing.

Finally happy with her complexion, she looked at her brother. "Well, until we have any contact there's nothing more that we can do besides wait" Sonai nodded, tucking in his shirt to look neat. "Tyka I'm serious, I'm really hungry!" she rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Your to much like mom you not that" and with that she grabbed her brother and headed downstairs.

Much to their surprise, majority of their friends where up. Well, everyone except Tyson, which in any case, was no surprise at all. Giggling, TyKa whispered to her brother "mom has always been the same" Rei; in whom has sensitive ears raised a brow. 'What do they mean by that?' he thought as he quickly shook it off and continued cooking breakfast, deciding to pursue it later. Kai suddenly looked around, drained his coffee and walked up the stairs.

The children greeted everyone and watched kai walk up. "What wis mwister kai dowin?" asked Sonai, carefully trying to construct baby talk. Rei and max smiled at each other and placed the children at the table. "Kai has gone to wake up sleeping beauty" he stated, placing eggs and bacon on their plate. Grateful for their food, they placed their hands together and stated "supashi-bo" and ate politely, yet quickly.

Max leaned next to rei and asked "what did that mean?" rei laughed as he watched the children "it means thankyou in Japanese" he replied, earning an understanding look from his secret love. Max smiled widely at the children and shook his head. "They remind me off tyson" he stated, laughing in the process. Rei nodded in agreement, thinking of the similarities. Thumping was heard as kai walked down stairs with a half a sleep tyson leaning on his left shoulder.

Rei and max grinned at the blushing captain, earning a death glare in return. Placing tyson on the seat carefully, he poured him a strong coffee and directed his hand towards it. Taking a sip of his coffee, tyson placed it down and rubbed his eyes, mentally cursing the earliness of the hour. Finally waking up, he glanced at the children in front of him.

"Morning" he greeted, earning a giggle and a smile from his small visitors. "Morwning" they greeted back smiling and returning back to their food. Rei placed a plate of food in front of tyson and ruffled his hair. "Here ya go Ty, your favourite" tyson laughed as he placed his hands together. "supashi-bo" he stated and began to dig in. Tyka and Sonai's eyes widened as they remained quiet and ate their food. Rei, whose eyes had also widened, glanced at the children then at Tyson. "What wrong buddy? You look like your about to have a epiphany" tyson stated, glancing at Rei worriedly.

Rei simply shook his head and sat down. After a little while Rei glanced towards the children who where happily chatting away to his friends. Finally finding the time, he sat forward and placed his hands together. "So, where are you guys from?" he asked, earning a shocked look from the children. "err…forowm Japawn" stated Sonai, sipping his hot chocolate. "Really?" he asked and smiled. The children merely nodded in return. "Cool, so…how can you be lost than?" the children's eyes widened as they glanced at everyone in the room. Thinking a little bit clearer everyone stated getting suspicious. "Well, we mwoved frwom wrussia, we owny bween here a wittle while" Tyka explained, hoping that they would buy their excuse. After some thought they all nodded in agreement. "So tell us about your mom and dad" Rei asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "whatw dow you want two knwow?" Sonai asked, a little edgy from his curiosity. "What are their names?" he asked, feeling the nervousness from their answers, "mum and dad" Tyka replied simply.

The team looked at them in amazement. "You mean you don't know your parents names?" tyson asked, a little shocked at the fact. Tyka and Sonai froze their mum and dad where always good at telling wether or not they where lying. Sonai shrugged after a while "pweople aways cawled them Mr and Mrs H" he answered Sonai, glad that he did not have to lie.

Kai shrugged, knowing that the children didn't want to talk about it, and he knew that feeling very well. "Leave them alone, it's early in the morning" kai stated, earning a shocked look from everyone in the room. Nodding at kai, they dropped the conversation and began to discuss beyblading. Relaxing after the subject changed, Tyka turned to Sonai. "That was too close Sonai" she stated, whispering quietly to her brother. Sonai nodded enthusiastically as he looked at the device in his pocket. "I wonder if mum and dad got our message?"

_**In the future**_

Kai chased Max around with a metal pole in his hand. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SENT MY CHILDREN INTO THE PAST? ARE YOU INSANE? IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" tyson sighed as he watched his husband try to murder their best friend. Glancing towards the machine, he observed it and read the notes that max had made. There had to be some way he could contact his kids. Fairly worried, but not to worried as he knew his former self would care for them, he poked around the computer. Suddenly a message came up.

_Hey mom, dad and uncle max,_

_Don't worry about us, me and Sonai are fine. Did you know that he made this device? You should be proud. Anyway, we are staying with your former selves, so don't worry. But please hurry; we don't know how long they will buy our story of being lost. We love you and miss you heaps. Please rescue us soon!_

_Tyka and Sonai. _

A smile lit up on Tyson's face. "KOI! Can you stop trying to kill Maxie and come over here; our children have sent us a message!" Kai immediately stopped, almost running into metal blocks that could have developed major injuries. Sprinting towards the computer, he sighed in relief after he had read the message. "Lucky that our children are smart" he stated, sending a glare towards Max's direction. "Otherwise heads would have been rolling" Max gulped as he walked around kai and to the computer. Smiling, he glanced at them. "Smart indeed, not only did Sonai create the organism that sent this message, but Tyka has given us the coordinates! Now all I have to do is fix the machine" kai swelled with pride and then frowned. "What do you mean fix the machine?"

End of chapter two

Hehe, well there you go guys. Sorry it was sorta short! Please review and hope you liked it!


	3. playing cupid

_**Childish Games  
**__**Authoress: edhel-tarien **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.  
****  
Pairings: TyKa, MaRe, KeHil and TaBry**

Well, well, another update. Sorry it's taking a bit long guys, but unfortunately I'm in the middle of exams and may take a while. I hope you can understand! Now, some wonderful people to thank!

**Kai's the best: **thankyou for you review and I hope that you enjoy this update! Thanks for your support through the story!

**Takuya: **why thankyou, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and hope that you enjoy the update! Thankyou for your support!

**Luvyagal: **I always thought that Tyka was a girl's name. I really did like it. I'm glad that you liked the update and thanks for the review! Thanks for all the support through the story!

**Minako Mikoto: **Lol, I'm glad that you liked the update and thanks for the review! I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long and thankyou for all your support!

**Fireiegurl: **Lol, I could imagine it to. But do not worry, there be more insane moments soon. Thankyou for your reviews and support through the story!

**Kat: **yea they are twins actually, I just haven't really built up on that yet…I guess that was kinda giving some of the plot away….opps…Lol. Thanks for you review and your support through out the story!

**Destruction Devil: **hmmm… I guess that you will just have to wait and see. Lol. I wish I was as smart as those kids as well… my life would be a lot easier. Hehe. Thank you for your review and support! Hope you like the update!

**Monkey-Leo: **umm….I wasn't sure if that was a good 'wow' or a bad one. Lol. But I hope that you enjoy the story and thankyou for you review!

**Kat: **Lol, is this the same Kat? Or is this a different one? Well, whichever, thankyou for your review and hope that you enjoy this update!

_Chapter three: playing cupid_

Finishing breakfast, Tyson sat back in satisfaction. "Rei…yet again, you have hit the spot!" he stated, earning a grin from his friend. "I'm glad that you like it tyson" he replied as he gathered the plates with max and they all began to clean up. Kai watched as the kids helped them. They carefully emptied the dishes and handed them to the grown ups. Smiling slightly at the two, he could not help but feel a likeness towards them. Reminding himself that they are not to be fully trusted, he sighed. Maybe they where lost. Or maybe they weren't. Did it really matter? They where only kids after all.

Sitting at the table he opened the newspaper and began to read it. He had a feeling that the day was going to be a busy one. Glancing at the article on the war, he became aware of Sonai who was reading over his shoulder. "You can read at this age?" he asked amazed by the young boy's abilities. Sonai's eyes widened as he mentally kicked himself for giving it away. "Erm…was wooking at pictuwers. Daddy taugwht me bout war" he stated, hoping that kai would understand. Turning to face the boy, kai whispered in his ear "it's okay if you can. When I was your age I was able to speak and read fully". Sonai's eyes widened as he shook under kai's gaze. Wanting to hug his father for being supportive and didn't even know it, he restrained himself and smiled. "It is our secret then" he whispered back, earning a smile from kai. Turning back to his paper, kai pulled a chair up next to him.

Patting it, Sonai grinned at the meaning and hopped in the chair and began reading the paper next to him. It was one of the things he missed the most. Reading the paper with his dad every morning. Glancing at her brother, Tyka smiled. It was just like at home. Mum cooking breakfast in the morning with her and her brother and father reading the paper. Their father had educated them well in history, literature, mathematics and arts. Mum taught them martial arts, kendo, and survival skills. Both parents taught them manners and financial skills. Already, Tyka had saved one hundred dollars in her piggy bank, and was in competition with her brother who could save the most.

Tyson glanced in the direction of Tyka's stare and his eyes widened slightly. Kai smiling at the younger boy as he taught him how to read more difficult words and their meanings. A smile graced Tyson's lips as he watched the young man look up at kai, a brightly smile across his face. Times like this he wish he could do things like this in the future. Times like this he wished he could tell him how he felt. Looking up at his future mother, a mischievous smile crossed Tyka's face. She had always been fond of cupid; she really liked acting like angels. And since she was in a school play, playing the role of an angel, why not practise now?

"mwr Tyswon? Why are youw wooking at mwr kwai dat way?" she asked innocently, hoping that all her acting skills that her father had taught her where in good use. Eyes widening at the question, he blushed under everyone's stare. "Erm…and what way would that be Tyka?" he asked nervously, hopping to drop the conversation quickly. Perhaps laugh it off and forget it, that would be his plan. All eyes and ears tunned into the little girl, TyKa bit back a laugh. It was after all her mothers fault, he had taught her how to play practical jokes on daddy and Sonai to cheer them up. Smiling as innocently as she could muster, she glanced at her future mother. "Thew way my daddy and mummy wook at eachotha" she responded simply, and bit back a smile from the burning blush on her parents faces. Tyson cleared his throat as he made himself busy. Suddenly laughing at the young girl, he rubbed her hair. "I would doubt it" he replied, a hint of sadness in his eyes as avoided all eyesight towards kai.

Kai's heart rate increased as it hammered against his chest. Could it be? A longing look came into his eyes, before he quickly willed it away. Tyson did say he doubted it after all. It couldn't be true. Looking up towards his future dad, Sonai caught the glance and sent a glare towards his sister. She sighed as she gave him a gesture that stated that she would talk to him later about it. They where twins after all, so with that in their favour, they seemed to have a connection that no one really understood. Tyka was older than Sonai by exactly forty five minutes their mom had told them. But to their parents, it didn't matter who was older or who was smarter. They loved them equally, and that's the way they liked it.

Kai sighed as he turned towards Sonai who was watching him with innocent eyes. Sonai had always admired his father; he was such a strong man. He wished that he would be like him when he was older. Of course he admired his mother as well; he always had a way with people, and could bring a smile to any face. A small smile graced kai's lips as he looked at him. Glancing at his clothes, a sudden thought occurred. "Do you guys have much clothes, or is that all you guys have?" Sonai and Tyka's eyes widened. They hadn't even thought of it. Sighing, TyKa scolded herself for not thinking about it, it would make things harder now. Sonai shrugged as he caught a look that his sister was giving. "Didn't weally fink bouwt it" he replied honestly, finding no need to lie to his father.

Tyson's eyes widened as thought generated. Perfect excuse to forget the last topic and to spend time with kai. If he decided to come that is. Smiling he looked towards kai, fighting to hold down the blush that was creeping into his cheeks. "Hey kai, we should go shopping with them. Buy them new clothes and all. We don't know how long they'll be here" kai nodded, as a small blush appeared. "Hn" he replied, seemingly uninterested in the topic. He never really did enjoy shopping; something about running away from the stupid fan club for girls was increasingly annoying. "Well if you don't want to go, I guess that I'll call Hilary up, she is after all a girl, probably better at these things then me" tyson replied, kai reacting straight away. "Naa, its okay really. I'll come. It'll be good for Sonai and me to buy interesting texts" he stated. He always had to watch Hilary around tyson, sure she was with Kenny, but Kai saw the look in her eyes when she was around him. He was then reminded of all the other people obsessed with tyson. He was definitely going.

Standing up, they all arranged what was going to happen. Kai and Tyson where going to take the kids shopping for clothes, while Max and Rei went shopping for more food. Entering his room, tyson slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue shirt with a light blue design of a dragon at the back of it. Finishing it off with the dog tags his friends gave him for Christmas, he smiled at the clear blue sky. Today was going to be a good day. But for now, something to do with that hair.

Closing the door, kai sighed. "What are you doing Hiwitari?" kai hissed at himself as he sighed in defeat. Who was he kidding? He had loved Tyson since he laid eyes on him, and would do anything to spend the day with him. Besides, he was taking a liking to the clever young man he was teaching this morning. Slipping on a pair of black pants and a button up shirt, blood red in colour, he sighed again. It was becoming a habit of his. Not that he liked it, it was just there. Walking out of his door, his breath caught at the site of Tyson. The young dragon was in the bathroom, his hair out, careful brushing it strand. The window in the bathroom shot rays of light that danced across him. It gave kai the impression of an angel. Silently watching him, he did not notice the two young figures smiling up at their future father.

Winking at his sister, Sonai grinned mischievously at her. "Sir? Why you stawring at Tyson?" Both kai and Tyson's eyes widened as Tyson looked behind him to glance at the phoenix. Blushing madly, kai said nothing and walked down the stairs quickly. Blinking Tyson glanced at the two children who where giggling. Eyes slitting suspiciously he scanned them. "What are you two giggling at?" he asked, watching the innocent look which graced their features. "Oh nothing!" they replied together, laughing as they ran down the stairs. Shaking his head, he tied his hair back into a loose pony tail. Since he was older now, he let his hair grow to the middle of his back. It seemed a tradition in his family. Suddenly freezing he whispered "they where talking properly…"

_**In the future**_

Tyson sighed again as he watched max and kai run past him again. The little marathon was going on ever since Max explained to them that there was an error in the time machine that he could not fix just yet. It would be a while till their kids where safely at home. Taking a swing with the metal pole again, kai sped up. "STAND STILL YOU BAKA! YOU WILL PAY FOR SENDING MY KIDS TO THE FUTURE! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" max ran for his life as he squeaked at the sudden speed. Finally falling to the ground, max stared pleadingly at kai, muttering all sorts of apologies. Reaching for him, kai was suddenly in front of his wife. Tyson, who lifted a brow, stepped in front of max before any serious damage could be done. He knew that kai would kill anyone who placed his kids or himself in danger, and max was not only their friend, but the operator of the machine.

"Now, now love. Easy. This is a lot of time wasted on chasing each other when we could be finding our kids" smiling reassuringly at kai, he placed a soft kiss on his lips which melted the need to choke max. Sighing, he gathered tyson in his arms. "You know I'd do anything for you right? I love you guys too much for anything to happen. If something happened to you guys, id..." a sad look came into his eyes as he rubbed his lover's cheek affectionately. Smiling at his lover, he wiped the tears which where falling down his cheeks. "Nothing is going to happened" Tyson reassured, turning to max he smiled. "Now max, how long do you think it would be?" max gulped, as he stood from the ground. "Well you see…I uhh…don't really know how to use it…" wrapping his fingers around the metal pole again, Tyson sighed at his lover. It was time for round three.

End of chapter three.

Well there you go guys, I hope that you enjoyed this update. This was dedicated to my wonderful moderator of my yahoo group, 'cravings of the lost'. Thankyou for the wonderful fic in my honour. Thanks all who reviewed and hope to read some more feedback from you guys soon!

Edhel


	4. Dejavou

_**Childish Games  
**__**Authoress: edhel-tarien **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters. **

**Pairings: TyKa, MaRe, KeHil and TaBry**

Well, well another update! But first some people to thank!

**Kat (the first one): **blush uhh opps. Hehe. I didn't even notice the mistake; yes they are stuck in the past. Lol. Yes, aren't they cuties? You'll see what they get up to next. Thanks for your review!

**Kai's the best: **thank you for your review!

**Takuya: **Hehe, I'm glad you liked the update! Thanks for your review!

**Minako Mikoto: **Hehe, yes I know its going a little slow but unfortunately they are very stubborn! Hehe, thanks for the review!

**Serena429: **Aww thank you! Thanks for the review!

**FireieGurl: **Hehe, I'm glad you liked it, yes the kids are a little bit secretive, but soon things will unravel! thanks for the review!

**Kaay-chan: **Hehe, everyone likes the future parts. Haha. Well I'm glad that you like the story! Thanks for the review!

**Gamegirl: **why thank you! You're the first person to comment on my literature. Hehe. Thanks for your review!

**xXxAngel VxXx:** some interesting ideas you have there! Lol. I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for the review!

Okay now, now that I've said my thankyou's, its time to go on with the story! Thanks for all your support guys and hope you enjoy this update!

_Chapter four: Dejavou _

Max and Rei had a meeting in the lounge room before they set out. Rei told Max about the time her over heard Sonai and Tyka's conversations, and how it was strange that they where so simular to Tyson and Kai. Tyson and Kai had told them that when they where that age, they where able to read and speak fully. Max placed a hand on his chin as he thought. "Lets just say that it is their children, how is that possible? And how are we to know for sure?" Rei sighed as he leaned back into the chair, his hair falling over the edges. "I have no idea Max; I think we may just have to question them about this later". Max nodded as he watched Rei ponder the situation. Suddenly hitting him, he looked at Rei. "Rei, what if their from the future? Like…My mom or I sent them back? Or perhaps it was a mistake?" Rei's eyes widened at the idea. "Isn't your mum working on a project like that now?" Max eyes widened, as he slumped back. "Its very possible that they are…it sounds a bit weird though…the idea from coming from the future and all". Rei nodded as he completed the rest of the shopping list. Stopping, he glanced at Max from the corner of his eye. "Maxie, where do you think we will be in the future?" eyes widening from shock, a small tinge of pink cover his cheeks. "I don't know, but I guess that, that's the beauty of the future. No one never really knows" smiling, Rei nodded in understanding and smiled.

He really didn't care what the future held, as long as he was with Max. "Do you think we'll still be friends?" he asked, earning a glance from Max. "Sure Rei, forever! You can't get rid of me that easily!" Max laughed, as a small blush tinged Rei's cheeks. "Good, cause I don't want to get rid of you Maxie" both eyes widening, Rei mentally cursed himself for letting it slip. The blush turning brighter, Max stared at the floor. "I don't want to get rid of you either Rei" he whispered back as Rei's eyes widened and glanced at the man next to him. Silence filled the room, and both boys stared at the opposite direction. "We should do the shopping you know" laughed Max, breaking the ice. Rei let a breath out that he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah we should, those guys won't be back till night time. Looks like we've got the whole day to ourselves!" smiling warmly at Rei, Max stood and stretched. "Well, let's get going, I feel as if I had shrunk an inch sitting all this time!" Laughing at Max's enthusiasm, Rei stood as well and stretched. Laughing, they got in the car and drove off.

_**With Tyson and Kai**_

The two adults and children walked into the shopping centre and began to look around. Tyson and Kai walked on the outside, as Tyka and Sonai walked on the inside of them, holding hands as they skipped along. Some girls passing by stated "Aww…aren't they adorable? What a happy family!" other stated "what a cute family! Aren't they so cute?" blushing slightly, Tyson kept walking forward, pretending he did not hear them, as did Kai. Although, he was started to enjoy the way that Tyson and himself where considered married with children. It made him feel…happy. Shaking the thought, he stared forward more intently. He had to get through the day successfully without making himself look like an idiot.

Tyka looked at both of her parents and smiled. Maybe when she got back to the future she would be a little older. Laughing at her person joke, her brother glanced at her. "What are you laughing at?" he whispered, un-noticed by the two slightly blushing adults. "We might be older when we get back" she replied, Sonai bursting out into laughter. Tyson glanced at the laughing children, and a smile twitched at his lips. Something about the children was so familiar yet so warm. He couldn't find a word to describe it. Tyka looked up at her mom and her smile widened. "thwank woo fow dis" she constructed as Tyson's smile faded and he stopped. Kneeling in front of them he took a serious look. "You know, I know your secret right?" Tyka and Sonai's eyes widened as they glanced at each other nervously "I know that you guys can speak properly, so no need to fake it. You know, when I was your age, I could read and speak fully as well". Tyka and Sonai sighed with relief and smiled.

Standing, Tyson shot Kai a grin as they continued walking. "How about that shop there?" he asked, as the children nodded enthusiastically. "YAAY!" they screamed pulling the two adults into the store.

_**In the future**_

Mare stared at his mom chased by his uncle Kai. Blinking he glanced around him. "Where's Tyka and Sonai, Rein?" he asked his sister, her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail like her fathers. Golden eyes blinked back at him as she shrugged. "I dunno. What are they saying anyway?" she asked, pulling a piece of leaf out of her brother's short black hair. His bright blue eyes squinted for distance, as he strained his ears to listen. Eyes widening, they glanced at each other. "They're in…" "The past…" Mare continued, while their glances turned to the time machine. "Maybe we can save them? Like super man and wonder woman!" Rein stated, earning an excited look from her brother. Looking around them, the two children, around Tyka and Sonai's age crept to the machine and began to excitedly press random buttons all at once. A buzz was heard as was a large snapping sound, and suddenly there was smoke. The adults outside stopped running, as Rei ran into the room. "What was that? Where are the kids?" rushing inside, Max found the white ribbon that his daughter wore. Horror filled Max's eyes, as everyone glanced at the time machine. There was no one there.

_**Back in the present**_

Sonai heard a crack of lightning as Tyka's eyes widened. Suddenly rushing towards the window a smile filled their features. "That's no ordinary lighting" she whispered earning an excited giggle from her brother. "Maybe its mommy and daddy? Or uncle Maxie!" he whispered back rather hurriedly. Tyson and Kai glanced around them and began to panic. "Kai! Where are the kids?" Kai's eyes widened with as he rushed around asking random people about their whereabouts. After some time, Tyson pointed to the window and relief came over his features. "There they are! They're looking out the window!" rushing towards them, the two adults stopped for breath.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you know how worried we where?" Kai demanded as Tyka and Sonai looked at them guiltily. Sighing, Kai gathered them into his arms, Tyson eyes widening at his actions. "I'm sorry, we were just so worried" he whispered so that only and the kids and Tyson could hear. Eyes softening, Tyson kneeled next to him, and Tyka left Kai's arms to join Tyson's. "We promise to never do it again" Sonai sniffled as Kai lifted him into his arms, Tyson following suit with Tyka. The group looked outside, as Tyson's eyes widened in shock. "That's no ordinary storm" he commented, sending Kai a meaningful glance.

Nodding, Kai turned as he and the group began to walk back. "We should get back and use the clothes we've bought so far. We'll come back when the weather is a little better". Nodding in agreement, fatigue fell over the twins as the yawned in sync. Snuggling close to Tyson, Tyka let her eyes droop. Soon, she drifted of into a quiet sleep. Sonai glanced over to his sister tiredly, as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep. The adults smiled at the bundle in their arms and placed them into the car quietly. No word where needed to explain how they felt.

_**With Rei and Max**_

Rei laughed as Max finished his joke. "That was a good one" Rei stated, as Max laughed with him. Pulling into the drive way, Max looked up into the sky worriedly. "Gee…the weathers really weird lately" he stated, earning a nod from Rei. The sky rumbled threateningly as the clouds intertwined each other. Glancing at Rei, who only nodded back in understanding. They got out of their parked car and ran into the house, turning off all the electrical appliances to ensure the houses safety. Sitting at the dining room table, Rei poured Max some coffee. Opening his mouth to speak, a lightning bolt hit the middle of their backyard in a loud crack. Clinging to each other, Rei and Max shut their eyes tightly, fearing the worst. Cracking an eye open, Max released himself from Rei's tight grip. Sliding the back door open, Max and Rei's eyes widened. There in the middle of the burnt again mess, where two children, around the age of six. Blinking at each other, Max's arm linked through Rei's.

Grinning, the two children looked at each other than back at the adults. "Wow, mum and dad sure where different in this time" Mare whispered, earning a giggle from his sister. Walking towards the adults, who took a step back in return, they placed the most innocent look on their face that they could muster. "We're lost misters…could you help us? The storm is scary!" cried Rein, he golden eyes brimming with tears. Eyes widening, Max stepped from behind Rei and kneeled before her. "its okay little lady, you can stay with us until we can find your parents" he replied, Rei shrugging in response. Two more to add too the already two. Rei's eyes widened as he stared down towards the little black haired boy tugging at his trousers. Kneeling, Rei smiled. "Can I help you little man?" he asked, earning a grin in return. "Can I have a piggy back?" he asked excitedly, earning a sigh from his sister. "Mare! Don't be rude!" she hissed, earning a laugh from the adults. "Don't worry bout it kid, anytime!" Rei stated, lifting the gleeful boy on his back. Max smiled at the two as he glanced at the young girl. "Well my name is Max Mizuhara, and this is my team mate Rei Kon" he stated, earning a curtsy from the young girl. "My name is Rein, and this is my brother Mare" she stated, carefully hiding her last name.

Max scrunched his face in suspicion for a slight second and shrugged. Walking inside, Max sighed. "This is going to be fun explaining to Kai and Tyson" he stated, earning a laugh from Rei in return. "Aww well. These kids are cute anyway! They can play with the other two" at the mention of the other kids, Mare and Rein stopped laughing and glanced at them. "Are their names Tyka and Sonai?" Rein asked hopefully. Shock filtered across Max and Rei's face. "How did you know?" Max asked, earning a smile of relief from the two children. "Their our cousins".

_**In the future **_

Rei stared at Max in shock. "I'm sorry, did you just say that you sent our kids to the PAST!" he boomed, as Max tried to place an innocent smile on his face. "Now, now, love! It honestly wasn't my fault! They where playing with it, and must have got sucked in!" Rei twitched as Max stepped back. That was not a good sign. "Kai?" Rei asked, his eyes never leaving Max. "Yeah?" Kai replied, looking back and fourth from the two. "Pass me the broom will you?" Tyson sighed as he rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a very bad occurrence of dejavou.

End of chapter four

Woohoo! An update! Sorry it took so long guys! I just finished exams, and now I had a little time to write! Hope you like the update and please review!

Edhel.


	5. Cupids army

_**Childish Games  
**__**Authoress: edhel-tarien **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.  
****Pairings: TyKa, MaRe, KeHil and TaBry**

Well, finally an update! But as usual, some people to thank!

**Kai's the best:** you'll just have to see what will happen next! Glad that you liked the last update!  
**FireieGurl: **Lol, I'm glad that you liked it! I thought it was time for some MaRe action. Lol.  
**Phoenix Flare: **Rein comes from Rei, I was going to add more of the names together, but Reix sounds a bit weird. Lol. Glad you liked the last update!  
**Minako Mikoto: **Lol, I'm glad that you think that it's getting good. It's going to get a lot more interesting now. Lol. Glad that you liked the last update!  
**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a serena429: **Lol, I hope that I updated soon enough, you seemed to enjoy the last update. Lol. I'm glad! Glad you liked the names!  
**Takuya: **Lol, I'm glad that you liked the last update and thankyou for the compliment!  
**Max-4-ever: **Lol, yes poor maxie! Should put a lock on that thing! All the people getting sucked in! Glad you liked the last update and hope I updated soon enough!**TysonKaiexperiment: **Lol, yes I know, you and I are friends! Yeah, I'm working on Bad boy's chapter two, but I just submitted my Major Artwork for marking so yeah. Hope that I updated soon enough!

Well, hope that you all enjoy this update and sorry it took so long! Thanks for your support!

_Chapter five: Cupids army_

Sitting at the table, the red crayon in his hand, Mare happily scribbled away on the once white paper. Across from him, was his sister Rein, happily scribbling with her pink crayon on her paper. Rei smiled, as he sat between them on one of the free sides of the small square table. Picking up the black crayon, he pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began to draw with them. "So Mr Rei, how long have our cousins been here? We've been looking for them for a while" Asked Rein, placing a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Rei flashed her a smile before pondering the question. "Hmm…not very long. I'd say a couple of days" he answered earning a nod from Mare, his sleek black hair fell messily over his eyes. "Around three or so" Max stated, entering the room with a plate of cookies and four glasses of milk. Grinning at the cookies, the kids happily accepted them. Clearing off their crayons and pictures for Max to place the tray on the table, Rei flashed him a smile and winked at him. "Are they for you or them?" he teased, earning a raspberry from Max.

Sitting opposite Rei, Max plopped down, handed the milk to them and placed the cookies in the middle of the table. Rein and Mare smiled at each other before happily gulping down the choc chip cookies gratefully. Glancing at the two young adults, Rein smiled. How she wished her parents really knew who they where, she sort of missed them in a way. Her dad playing with her hair all the time and her mom placing mustard all over her food. All the food tasted a little weird. Hearing the car door open outside, the sound of little feet was rushing towards the door. "Calm down you two, we'll be in, in a minute!" Tyson stated, laughing at the twos enthusiasm. The door swung open and the two parties stared. "Who are they?" Kai asked as the children grinned. "TYKA! SONAI!" Rein and Mare screamed happily. "MARE! REIN!" Tyka and Sonai replied before the four rushed towards each other laughing and hugging.

Sweat dropping, Tyson and Kai glanced at each other. "Well uhh…who are the new midgets?" Tyson asked, glancing at the grinning pair across the room. "The boy with black hair and blue eyes is Mare, and the girl with blonde hair and golden eyes is Rein" Max replied, glancing at the little table. "I think we're gonna need more cookies" and with that he went into the kitchen. Rei watched him go, before glancing back at Tyson and Kai. "Rein and Mare told us that they are Tyka and Sonai's cousins and that they have been looking for them for quite some time" he stated, earning a raised brow from Kai. "Really?" he asked, glancing at the children. "Then they might be going quicker than we thought". Tyson turned to him, hearing the slight tremor in his voice. Letting his head drop, Kai silently sat at the kids table and began to draw with a grey crayon.

Tyson's eyes softened at the sight. Kai had really taken too the kids, and it would be somewhat heart breaking to see them go. Eyes locking with Rei's, Rei nodded in understanding and left to help Max. Tyson sat on the lounge, as Kai glanced at him. "Want to draw?" he asked, earning a slightly shocked expression from Tyson. "Sure" he replied, taking a seat next to Kai and thanking him for the paper. The only thing he had to think of was what to draw.

_In the future_

The duo whipped past the couple again as Tyson glanced back at the time machine. Rei had been chasing Max for at least four hours straight, they where bound to get tired sooner or later. Glancing at his husband, Tyson sighed at his grin. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this love" he stated, earning a wider grin in return. "Well if you must know…yes I do!" he replied, hastily returning to his live entertainment. Tyson sighed deeply, as his shoulders slumped. There had to be some way of getting back his children. Slowly he walked back over to the time machine.

_Back in the present_

Tyson sat on the porch as he watched the sun go down. It had been such a short time, but the kids had really grown on them. Hearing the door close behind him, Tyson looked up to find Kai with a blanket. "I thought you might be cold" he replied, placing the blanket around the grateful Tyson. "Thanks" Tyson stated, watching Kai take a seat next to him. A comfortable silence filled the air as the two sat and watched the stars. "I wonder how long that they'll be with us" Tyson said, his eyes softening at his own words. Kai sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Their actually starting to grow on me" he stated, sighing more deeply then before. Tyson nodded as he looked down at Kai. "It feels kind of…normal them being here hey?" he asked, earning a shocked look from Kai. A small tinge of pink covered Kai's cheeks before looking up. "Yeah it does" he whispered, glancing more intently at the stars.

Silence fell between them once more as Tyson yawned. "I think I'm going to head up to bed. Good night Kai" he said, before flashing him a smiled and walking inside. Watching Tyson go, Kai smiled. "Good night Tyson" he whispered, before sighing and glancing back at the stars. He would remember that moment forever.

_With the kids_

Four pairs of eyes watched the conversation carry out between the two young adults and four pairs of eyes began to grin. Giggling, the group sat in a circle and laughed. "So! Your mommy and daddy aren't a couple yet! This is going to be very interesting!" Rein stated, a mischievous glint in her eye. Tyka caught the look as a smile crept across her features. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Rein?" Tyka asked, the boys looking back and fourth from the duo. Rein smiled as she nodded eagerly "sure hope so" she replied as the two looked towards the boys. Mare glanced at them wearily before sighing. "Why is it that every time you get an evil idea, us boys have to carry them out?" he asked, the girls smirks deepening. "Because dear brother" Rein stated, snaking her arm around Mare. "You two are the best at it" sighing Sonai glanced at his sister. He knew exactly what that look meant. "Now this is what you have to do!" the girls pulled the boys into a tighter circle as they told them the plan. A plan that would even put cupid to shame.

_With Kai_

Laying himself down, Kai sighed as he lost himself in thoughts. Silence. This is what he was familiar with. He couldn't stop the thoughts of the blue angel arising, so after a while, he decided to give up on trying and give into them. Unknown to him, a plan was installed to him. A devious plan that new no end until the goal was reached. Disturbing his thoughts, Kai glanced up to Sonai who smiled gleefully down at him. "Sorry Mr Kai, mind if I join you?" he asked, Kai's heart melting at his innocent smile. "Sure thing kid" he replied, sitting up allowing the young boy to sit next to him. Silence filled the air as the two just sat there observing there surroundings. "If you don't mind me saying Mr Kai, you remind me of my daddy" Kai's eyes widened at the confession, as he glanced down at the blushing boy. Sonai kept his eyes sight dead ahead. 'Hurry Tyka!" his thoughts screamed as he glanced up at the sky. He felt kind of bad playing this trick on his dad, but they obviously needed a little help, and his mum had always said that his dad was always slow when it came to matters of the heart. Now he couldn't let his mum wait for another few years could he? No siree! It was his job, his very being in existence to keep his parents in line. Like come on, it's every kid's job!

Kai stared at him for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Uhh…thankyou?" he replied, sighing at the awkwardness and glancing back to the hole in the backyard. Secretly, Kai's heart had swelled with joy when Sonai had spoken those words, but not that Kai was ready to change completely. He had taken to long to construct the way he is, too long and those walls around his heart where still solid. 'Well…not ENTIRELY sold…Tyson broke a hole through…' he thought, shaking the thought from his head quickly. 'Get a hold of yourself Kai!' he mentally screamed, sighing deeply again. Sonai grinned at the reaction as he thought of the next phase of the plan. "Tyson reminds me of my mommy, actually…you both are almost exactly alike! You two should get married!" he stated, placing a very innocent gleefully smile on his features. Kai almost keeled over and died on the spot. Looking at the child disbelievingly, he shook his head and refocused back on him. "S-Sorry! Did you just say that Tyson and I should get married?" he asked, Sonai grinning at his reaction.

"Yep!" he replied happily, Kai's eyes widening as his face burned brightly. "So why don't you?" Sonai asked, watching Kai squirm. "Uhh…well you see…me…uhh…he... We both…uhh…hold on…err…" Kai sighed at his lack of words, as his shoulders slumped in defeat. How could he explain to the kid that he wasn't good enough for him? That Tyson was perfect in every way and he wasn't? That Tyson was the best thing that ever happened to him? Sonai glanced at him a little worriedly, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know, my daddy had a hard time telling my mommy and they almost didn't get married. You should tell Tyson how you feel, because I think Tyson likes you too!" he stated honestly, before standing and walking inside. Kai stared at his departing form. Finally smiling at the irony, he shook his head to absorb the wisdom from the kid. He was going to tell him tonight.

_With Tyson_

Tyson sighed as he stared at a picture of his friends and at one person in particular. How he wished he could just tell Kai how he felt so that he would feel complete, instead of having that nagging question of 'what if?' in his mind. Rolling onto his back, a knock was heard at his door. "Come in" he replied as Tyka came in through the door, her long black ponytail swishing about. "Mr Tyson, I have a question. Could you answer it for me?" she asked innocently, earning a shrug in return. "Sure thing Tyka, what would you like to know?" he asked, sitting up to face the young girl before him. "Do you love Mr Kai?" she asked, Tyson eyes widened before a blush tinged his cheeks. "Well…I…uhh... Well I…uhh…you see…I...Oh dammit!" he stated, running a hand through his hair. "Well…okay, yeah I do. Why?" he asked, earning a giggle in return. Hearing the door creak, Tyson eyes met with Kai's. His eyes widened, as both the men flushed. Tyka stood "I have to go…draw!" she excused as she ran out the door giggling.

_In the future_

Tyson glanced at the directions again, as he sighed at his efforts. He was starting to miss his kids horribly. It been three days now. Too many as far as he was concerned. Looking outside, he was not surprised to find Rei still chasing Max with a broom and his husband still watching them gleefully. It was enough. He wanted his children now. Storming out the door, he caught the flying Max and Rei as he stared at them boldly. "LISTEN! It's been three days and all we've done is bicker! Now I want my kids NOW! So you better find something soon before I get REALLY ANGRY!" he screamed, scaring the hell out of everyone in the process. No one moved for a full minute, until Kai edged his way over to Tyson and wrapped his arms around him. "Okay. Although fun, we need to figure something out" he stated, all of them relaxing and agreeing.

Walking towards the machine, everyone entered it. "Okay guys, I'm looking for a strange looking button…possible Red…err…I'm not sure. Just look for one out of place!" Max stated, everyone cooperating and looking around. Tyson looked over the board as he sighted a colourful button. "Do you mean this one?" Max stared, as he watched Tyson finger slowly edge its way to it. "Don't touch th-"a bright flash filled the room as smoke filled the area. There was no one there.

_In the present _

Kai entered the room silently, as Tyson stood. "Did you…did you hear that?" he asked shakily, praying that it was a no. Nodding silently, Tyson sighed as he lowered his head. He had anticipated this. He was ready for rejection. Kai snaked his arms around Tyson as he stared into Tyson widened ones. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now…" Tyson's heart raced as Kai brought his face closer to his. "Tyson…I lo-"CRASH! A bolt of lighting shot down from the sky and hit the middle of their yard. Getting plunged into darkness, Tyson clung onto Kai. "Kai! What was that?" he whispered, as Kai said nothing, instead he led Tyson down the stairs and to the living room.

Finding Max and Rei in the same position, they grouped. "Another lighting strike? These are beginning to happen too frequently" Max stated as they all nodded. _"MAX! What have you done now? First you send our kids into the past then you send US?" _the group's eyes widened as they all glanced at Rei. "Did you say something?" Tyson asked him, Rei shaking his head in return. _"Listen mate, I want my kids back NOW! SO YO BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING NOW GENIUS BEFORE I GET MAD! WHERE ARE WE ANYWAY?"_ everyone glanced at Kai who shook his head. All eyes widening, slowly their heads turned to the back yard.

Taking a deep breath, they all stepped into the back yard, the sight almost shocking them senseless. There before them stood their older selves, Kai trying to choke Max and Rei trying to save him. Stopping, their older selves froze and glanced at their younger forms. Future Kai sighed as he sent future Max a glare. "This is all your fault you know. How you going to explain this now huh?" future Max laughed nervously as he scratched behind his head. "This is all a bad dream?" The future group glared, as the younger group sweat dropped. "Did anyone bring that broom?"

_End of chapter fiver _

_Woooo! A MEETING! YAAAAAY! I hope you guys liked the update and sorry it took so long! Damn exams and my major artwork was due. Lol. Hope you enjoyed and please review!_

_Edhel_


	6. Family reunion

_**Childish Games  
**__**Authoress: edhel-tarien  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.  
****Pairings: TyKa, MaRe, KeHil and TaBry**

OKAY! Finally an update! LOL! I don't have time at the moment to give individual reviews (and I'm very sorry, I do appreciate your support) but thankyou to: FireieGurl, serena429, xXxAngelxXx, Phoenix Flare, Minako Mikoto, max-4-ever, takuya, Devil Subaru Chan, Monkey-leo, Tysonkaiexperiment, Ashley, Kaay-chan, mysticwaters6, Destruction Devil, Asa Reme, sashary and sincerity and faith.

(Wipes sweat off brow) man! So many of you. Lol. I'm glad that you like it and I'm sorry I didn't update quickly, I have really big exams coming up, so I haven't had time. But I hope you like this update and thankyou so much for all your support! It keeps me going.

_**CHAPTER SIX: FAMILY REUNION **_

Blinking, Tyson looked at his future self in awe. Slipping an arm around Kai's subconsciously, Kai placed him behind him gently and glanced at them. "Okay, who the hell are you guys? And why do you look like us so mu-" "MOMMY! DADDY!" Tyka cried as she ran out the door and straight into her parent's arms. Future Tyson cried as he held onto his daughter. "TYKA! SONAI! Your father and I where worried sick!" future Kai kneeled as he collected his son in his arms. Hugging him tenderly, future Kai picked his son up off the ground. "Sonai…I thought I had lost you" he choked, his son hugging his father with all his might. Max glanced at Rei as he slipped an arm around him. "Your not too angry at me are you love?" he asked, Rei placing a tender kiss on his lips. "No…I was just so w-" "MOMMY! DADDY!" Rein and Mare cried as they jumped into their parents arms. "MARE! REIN! OH MY GOSH I WAS SO WORRIED!" Rei cried as they hugged their children.

The younger bladebreakers eyes widened as they looked on to the spectacle. "Uhh…are they…" Tyson stated, everyone still in awe "us?" Kai glanced at Tyson as his face burned. "I uhh…I think so…" Tyson glanced at them as the parties both froze. Tyson swayed as he finally fell into Kai's arms unconscious. "Well…I didn't take it as well as I planned" future Tyson stated, sweat dropping at his former self. Rein glanced up at her parents, eyes shinning happily. "Hey mummy, this is before daddy told you he loved you!" Max and Rei blushed furiously as Rei glanced in the opposite direction, hoping to die. Rei blushed as he glanced down at his daughter. "Now, now, Rein. Please don't embarrass your younger daddy. I don't think we knew yet" he stated, making the situation worse. Kai lifted Tyson off the ground as he glanced at them quizzically. "So let me get this straight, you're our older selves and these are your- I mean our… children?" he asked the future Kai nodding. "Hmm…everyone come inside, the weather doesn't look to good" everyone nodded as future Rei laughed. "Kai sure hasn't changed" he commented, earning a glare from both Kai's.

Max laughed as he joined in. "We thought one Kai was bad enough! Now there are two!" Kai spun around and gave him his famous glare. "Listen here Kon and Mizuhara. I may get soft in the future, but I'm the old Kai and don't you forget it!" he snapped, Rei and Max shrinking back. "Yeah…sure thing Kai…" Max stated, Kai rolling his eyes and stalking to the lounge room. Rei sighed as he glanced at future Kai. "Geez…I'm glad you got nicer" he commented, receiving a glare from him. "Or maybe not" he stated as the future Kai stalked through the door with his family. "You're the one who's placed my family in danger Mizuhara" future Kai stated as he turned his head to glare at him. "Don't think I'll forget it" and with that they joined their younger selves in the lounge room. The future Max and Rei laughed, as they picked up their children. They where used to it. Max and Rei walked behind them slowly. "So… I guess that you and I will always be together then…" Max stated, careful to avoid contact with Rei. Smiling Rei slipped his hand in his. "I like it that way" he whispered in his ear as he gave the blushing Max a kiss on the cheek.

Kai leant over Tyson as he wiped his forehead with a wet cloth. Tyka glanced worriedly at her past mother and frowned. "Is mommy going to be okay?" she asked her dad, future Kai smiling down at her. "Of course! Otherwise future mommy, and you and your brothers wouldn't be here!" he stated, a smile brightly filling her features. "Oh yeah!" she stated, climbing into her mothers lap and giving her a hug. Hearing a grunt from Tyson, Kai leant over him and rubbed his cheek. "Tyson? Ty? Are you okay?" Tyson sat up as he rubbed the dizziness from his head. "Oh…man Kai…I just had this dream! Our future selves they…oh…" Tyson stared at his older self grinning at him. "Okay then…not a dream" he stated, Kai sighing and taking a seat next to him. Glancing at everyone, he rubbed his temples. Inside he was bursting for joy. He and Tyson where married in the future…they had a family…they where happy. But that fact still remained…why where they here?

Leaning forward, Kai glanced at himself. He was the same, but taller and wore black pants and a white buttoned top. His features turned a little more masculine, but other then that the same. "Is he behind bars?" he asked himself, everyone looking at him confused. "Yeah…and for a long time to" his older self replied, Kai breathing a sigh of relief. He often wondered if his grandfather would get what he deserved. The future Tyson laid back unto future Kai as he sighed. "So…how did you guy get here?" younger Max asked, Tyson laughing at the irony. "It was all your fault" future Kai stated, glaring at future Max. "Hey! It wasn't my fault that I'm a genius and figured out time travel…and happened to left the machine unlocked…and our kids got sent back…and…okay…so maybe a little of it was my fault" future Kai rolled his eyes as he glanced down at his now sleeping son. "They're good kids" Tyson commented, as Tyka beamed at him. "Why thankyou mommy. I thought you'd never say it!" Tyson blushed at the comment as he looked down. Smiling slightly, Kai glanced at his future son. "Good kids indeed…so…let me get this straight…you're us but from the future…Max built some type of time device and now your all here" the future group shrugged as they nodded.

"So…how are you meant to get back?" the future group's eyes widened as they all glanced at Max. "That's a very good question" future Kai stated, eyes slitting at his nervous friend. Laughing nervously, Max scratched his head. "Well…that's the thing…I don't…exactly know how…" Kai's eyes twitched as Tyson sighed. "Not again…"

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

_Whoa! Gee that took a while to update! I'm sorry its short, but the next one will be longer I promise! Please review!_


	7. But wait! Theres more

_**Childish Games  
**__**Authoress: edhel-tarien  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.  
****Pairings: TyKa, MaRe, KeHil and TaBry**

_Well another update! I hope this I didn't keep you waiting for to long! But thankyou to:_

**Laurelleaves: **Yeah, Tyson fainted! LOL! I'm glad that you liked it!  
**Kaay-chan:** why thankyou! I'm glad that you liked it!  
**FireieGurl:** tis a good question, isn't it? I guess you're just going to have to wait to find out! I'm glad that you liked the last update!  
**Takuya:** Aww…thankyou! I hope I updated quickly enough!  
**Phoenix Flare:** well, I was hoping everyone would pick up on that, because it was a very subtle hint! wink wink you'll see what I mean! Glad you liked the last update!  
**Serena429: **Yeah, I was a little worried too don't worry! I've been very busy since I joined deviant art, trying to post up some of my works, and I realised I was neglecting my poor account! Oh and don't worry, reading over it I realised I could have set it out a little better! I hope this time it is not so confusing!  
**KiraraCutie: **aren't they:D Glad that you liked it!  
**TysonKaiexperiment: **Thankyou so much! I need all the luck I can get! Well I'm glad that you forgive me! LOL! Oh is that you? Great site! Just need to advertise more! Lol, I'm sure I'm bound to pass with those answers! Shh! Tell no one of our meeting! LOL!  
**Minako Mikoto:** Lol, I love the hint, hint part! LOL! I'm glad that you liked the update!  
**Max-4-ever:** Yes Kai is a little evil thing aint he? (_Kai_: HEY! I'm not that bad…right?_ Everyone _…) Lol, I'm glad you seemed to have liked the update and don't worry, I wont let Max get to badly hurt!  
**Monkey-leo: **Well I'm glad that you are not disappointed, and I'm happy you liked the last updated! Thanks!  
**Sacrifice Of An Angel: **Oh, I know! I didn't realise how short it was until I viewed it when it was uploaded! But I'm glad that you liked it, and don't worry! This one is a lot longer! Thanks!  
**CooledCrimsonWolf: **Aww thankyou so much:D I'm glad that you really like this fic! And I hope that you enjoyed the last update!  
**Ashley: **I know! Poor future Maxie! (_Kai:_ hello! He sent our kids into the past and then sent us! AND YOU FEEL SORRY FOR HIM? _Edhel:_ QUIET YOU!) I'm glad you liked the last update!

_Oh my goodness! I think it may take more time to write responses to my reviews then it will the story! LOL! But you are all worth it! Thanks so much guys for all your wonderful reviews, its very encouraging! Thanks for all the support and I hope you like this update!_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: BUT WAIT! THERES MORE…**_

The future and present Tyson sighed as they watched future Kai run after future Max with a broom he found, future Rei running after Kai to stop him. Glancing at them wearily, he glanced at his older self. "Are they always like this?" he asked future Tyson, earning a smile in return. "Yep, especially when the kids are at stake, the poop really hits the fan then!" Kai walked over and sat on the table next to Tyson. "I least I still do training" he commented as he watched his future self take a swing at future Max. Smirking he took a sip of the iced tea he just made "I have a lot better aim now though" he muttered, enjoying the live show before him. Rei and Max sweat dropped as their future selves zoomed past them. "Gee…we sure are still fit when we're older" Max whispered to Rei, Rei laughing at his future self. "Its weird, cause we're actually laughing at ourselves!" laugh ceasing, Max gulped. "Uhh…does that mean all the beatings I'm getting now is going to happen to me?" eyes widening, they joined the que to stop future Kai from bashing future Max. Eyebrow raising, Kai's smirk deepened. "Now it's definitely going to get interesting!" he murmured, eyes glued to the event. Sighing at Kai, Tyson turned to his older self and frowned "is HE always like this?" he asked, nodding his head in Kai's direction. Sighing, the future Tyson nodded. "He gets worse when his older" he replied, Tyson rolling his eyes as he sighed at his future husband.

Looking down the stairs, Tyka laughed as she watched her father zoom by. "Daddy sure is funny when he's mad" she whispered to her companions, all of them nodding in agreement. Mare frowned as she watched future Kai swing at his mother. "Uncle Kai sure is mad at mommy" he commented, Rein sighing and running a small hand through her blonde strands. "Mommy sure got himself into a pickle this time" Mare frowned a bit before shrugging. "He always gets out of it some how. Uncle Kai always seems to calm down after uncle Tyson talks to him" TyKa and Sonai nodded. "Do you think their younger selves know about the other news yet?" Tyka whispered, all of them peaking at both sets of parents. "Doesn't look like it. Uncle Tyson hasn't fainted again" Tyka glared at Mare making him shrivel back "just cause my mommy fainted once, doesn't mean he'll faint at anything!" she spat, the glare suddenly fading as she shook it off a little. "Geez…you sure did look like daddy for a second!" Sonai commented, Tyka grinning at Sonai. "Why thankyou little brother! Daddy told me it would come in handy!" Mare and Rein sweat dropped as they shook their heads. It should be very interesting to see what would happen when their younger selves found out the remainder of the news.

Zooming past the two Tyson's and younger Kai again, future Kai took another swing. "KAI! Come on! I'll think of something!" Max tried to reason, future Kai speeding up. "Why you little…! If you didn't think too much then perhaps Mizuhara, we wouldn't be here! Now my younger self knows his future! You've upset the balance of time! You baka!" Max ran faster, finding it hard and slowed down clutching his stomach. "Kai! Remember that Max is…you know!" future Rei stated, leaning next to future Max and gathering him in his arms. Future Kai's eyes widened in realisation as he put the broom down.

Sighing, future Kai glared as he stared at the despairing future Max. "You're lucky! If you weren't…" glancing at the younger group he whispered something to Max before Max nodded eagerly and rubbed his stomach. Sighing, Tyson took a look at himself. He was taller, still shorter than Kai but not much. His skin was the same; he was lean except he seemed to have gained quite some weight. He wasn't too big but there sure was a bump there. Grinning he mentally shrugged, he did after all eat a lot, perhaps he would have to ease up on that. Glancing at future Max, who was being helped of the ground by future Rei, Tyson noticed Max had a bump on his stomach as well. Eyes scrunching confusedly, he looked back and fourth between the two. Eyes widening, his mouth gaped realisation. "You're…you're both…again…oh my god…" future Tyson glanced at his younger form strangely before tracing his eye sight to its focus. Laughing, the future Tyson patted his stomach.

"Yep" he replied, everyone staring at them strangely. Kai turned to face them while his eye brow rose. "What are you two talking about?" he asked, face scrunching in suspicion. "Kai…I'm pregnant!" Tyson stated Kai's eyes widening before rolling back and hitting the floor. Everyone blinked as they all looked at each other. "Wait…You said 'both'! What do you mean both?" Rei asked, Tyson gaping still. "Both! As in me and Max both! We're both pregnant!" Rei stared as Max gaped. "Again? Geez Rei! Can't you leave me un-pregnant for a while?" Max stated, Rei's eyes sliding closed before hitting the floor. Max sighed as he shook his head while sending future Rei a look. "This is all your fault you know!" he stated, before heaving his new found lover in his arms and walking towards the couch. "So much for a strong husband" he sighed as he placed him down.

Tyson sighed as he lifted Kai into his arms and began to follow Max, resulting to him sliding Kai onto a couch opposite Rei's. "You'd think I would be the one fainting! I am after all popping the children out!" Groaning he slid into the couch next to the sofa, removing a strand of hair from Kai's face. Future Tyson grinned at his husband. "You didn't take that so well love" he stated, future Kai huffing. "Hn" he replied, future Tyson laughing. "Then again, you didn't take it so well the first time!" future Kai's eyes widened as he glanced at future Tyson. "Well that's no fair! You where chucking anything you could at me when you where on the labour table! You said that I was the devil in disguised, secretly trying to impregnate you so that you would go through that much pain! How do you think I would take it when there is needles and scalpels thrown my way, while your insulting me?" future Tyson laughed as he shrugged. "Heck! It was your fault! You did after all get me this way!" future Kai sighed in defeat as he crossed his arms. There was no winning against his husband in that department. Tyson sighed as he grinned. "Do you know what gender it's going to be? Do you have any names?" the older pair grinned as they nodded enthusiastically. "It's a boy, and we are going to name him Kaitaka!" future Tyson gushed, rubbing his stomach enthusiastically. Tyson beamed as Kai finally came to. "Argh…what the hell happened?" Tyson laughed as he helped him up. "You found out that I was pregnant again and fainted" Tyson laughed, Kai sighing as he glanced towards the future Kai. "Oh well. I hope I have a good job in the future"

Future Kai chuckled as he nodded. "Don't worry, we have more then enough money" future Tyson nodded as he yawned, leaning into his husbands arms. "I think I need a nap love. It's been more than enough excitement for me for the day" future Max groaned as he lowered himself into the seat. "Kai…can you not chase me till after I have the child?" he asked, future Kai shrugging. "I guess it could be a special case"

The younger Max beamed as he sunk into the end of the couch that he just placed Rei on. "So! Do you guys know the gender of the child? A name?" future Rei grinned proudly as he slipped his hand through future Max's. "It's a girl! And we are going to name her Mizei!" Max grinned as he laughed. "I'll wait for Rei to come to and then I'll tell him the good news" laughing, Max rubbed Rei's cheek affectionately. "I will make sure to place pillows on the floor just in case" the group laughed as the children decided to join them downstairs. Crawling into his fathers lap, Sonai grinned at him. "Daddy…has uncle Maxie figured out how to get us back yet?" future Kai sighed as he shook his head. "Not yet my son…not yet…" Tyson's eyes softened as he watched the despairing younger group. Thought coming to mind, he sat forward on the chair. "Sonai…didn't you tell me a little while your father was busy, that you built a device that sent a message into the future?" Sonai nodded as he watched his sister Tyka crawl into future Tyson's arms. "Well…couldn't you use the same technology?" the future group's eyes widened in realisation. "TY! YOU'RE A GENIUS! So Sonai, how did you do it? Do you remember what you used?" Sonai nodded as they grinned. "Great! Now all we need is a big space and lots of the material! And I know just the place!" Max stated, Tyson grinning. "Your mom's lab would be awesome!" he exclaimed, earning an excited nod from Max. "She can get you anything you want! It would be perfect!"

Future Rei raised an eyebrow as he looked at future Max and then back at his younger form. "Err…one problem…about his mom…" he commented, Kai snorting. "Well, his mom was obviously going to find out sooner or later wasn't she?" Kai stated, huffing as he laid back into the chair. Rei's eye opened as he glanced about. "Argh…don't tell me I fainted as well" Max laughed as he rubbed Rei's hand affectionately. "Don't worry about it, so did Kai!" both Kai's sent Max a glare as he laughed nervously. Tyson grinned as he glanced about. It was like a family reunion or something. "Family…oh no…" Tyson eyes widened as he glanced at the group. Kai turned in his direction, his eyes full or worry. "Ty…what's wrong?" Tyson blinked as he shook his head. It might be tomorrow, who knew. Shaking it off, Max hoped on the phone and began talking to him mom while the group began to discuss future plans.

"We'll need to go privately. If news of two sets of bladebreakers spread, we'll get crowds like no tomorrow" nodding Kai stood and grabbed his mobile. "Don't worry I'll handle that" walking to the corner Kai dealt a number. "It's Kai. I don't care if you where busy with Bryan Tala I need help" Kai explained the need for private transportation as the group continued to plan. "It's probably best if we ring up chief, we'll need his expertise" Tyson stated, reaching for his mobile. "Just hope his not to busy with Hilary…" he muttered dialling Kenny's number and explaining the situation. Future Kai watched his husband sleeping on his lap, as he removed some strands of hair from his face. Glancing at his watch, he mentally nodded. "Alright kids. It's a big day tomorrow so you guys are going to need some rest! Bed time! Off you go!" Tyka and Sonai nodded sleepily as they kissed their parents on the cheek and walked slowly up the stairs, Rein and Mare closely behind.

Max hung up and grinned at the group. "Good news! My mom said that it was brilliant and that she was proud of me for figuring out time travel! She would supply the parts we need!" the group cheered as Tyson got off the phone and sat back down on the sofa. "Just tore chief away from Hilary! Those two are unbearable some times! He'll be over tomorrow morning at eight" he groaned laying back into the chair as Kai got off the phone and sat next to him. "Tala talked to the boys and he said that he can brush the dust off my private jet at the Abby. They'll be here in two days" the group grinned in satisfaction. "We make a good team" Tyson commented, as he watched future Kai kiss future Tyson's forehead, resorting to him waking up. "Oh sorry Koi, I must have dozed off…" he stated sleepily, sitting up and leaning on future Kai's shoulder. Tyson and Kai blushed slightly as they looked in opposite directions. "So it's getting late, we should probably head to bed…" Rei stated, stifling a yawn. The group agreed as they all walked up stairs and to their rooms. Future group shared a room with their familles, Tyson and Kai shared a room and Max and Rei shared a room together.

_**With Rei and Max**_

Max laid the blanket on the bed next to Rei's as he lay down and smiled in his direction. "What are you smiling at?" Rei asked, earning a broader smile from Max. "I was just thinking about our future…we have a family Rei…the kids are wonderful…" Rei smiled gently at Max as he reached over and entwined his fingers with his. "That they are…looks like the future can only get better" Max laughed as Rei stood and sat on Max's bed, leaning over him. Max's breath hitched at Rei's closeness. "I do love you Max Mizuhara" he whispered, Max's bright blue eyes melting into his golden orbs. "I love you too Rei Kon" Max replied, leaning upwards for a soft kiss. Breaking apart, Rei pecked him on the cheek. "Good night Koi" he whispered, walking back to his bed and switching off the lamp. Max's face burned as he nodded. "Good night too…love" Rei grinning at his response. Both where happy that darkness surrounded them, otherwise they would have seen the delicate blushes covering their faces.

_**With Tyson and Kai**_

Tyson grinned as he stared into Kai's crimson orbs. "What did I do to deserve you?" Kai asked softly, his hand brushing the loose strands of hair falling over Tyson's face. Eyes softening, Tyson entwined his fingers with his and leant closer. "Just being you…" he whispered, before he claimed Kai's lips as his own in a magical kiss. Pulling away, Kai left his eyes closed, their minds both reeling from the kiss. Smiling at Kai, Tyson led him to his bed and they slipped in together. Turning off the lamp, Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson side as they huddled together blissfully. "I love you Tyson…" Kai whispered in his ear, Tyson smiling happily as he kissed Kai's hand. "I love you too Kai" placing his head on Tyson shoulder, Kai smiled. It was definitely the best thing that ever happened to him.

_**The next morning**_

The sun shone in all its glory, as it sent its rays through the windows of the sleeping household. Squinting, Max's eyes opened groggily as he felt a weight on his stomach. Looking down, a small delicate blush covered his cheeks and a grin at his lips. Sprawled across his chest was Rei, deeply sleeping still. Max grinned as he mentally shrugged. He had no complaints. Securing an arm around him, he sighed. He could definitely get used to it.

_**With Tyson and Kai**_

The smile would not leave the young phoenix's face as he stared at his new found love across from him. Although he felt a little stupid for grinning like an idiot for starring at his lover sleep for three hours, he could not help but treasure every moment. Thing where so peaceful, and things where finally picking up. Hearing a faint click downstairs, he mentally shrugged and dismissed it. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing…

_**Downstairs**_

Grandpa Kinomiya placed his luggage down as he opened the door with the key Tyson had issued him, in case they where out when he got there. Grinning, he raced up stairs quietly and opened the door. "HEY LIL TY MAN! What…uhh…" Gramps blinked as he stared at the seemingly older version of his grandson, in Kai's arms and children that strangely resembled the pair. Whipping out his Kendo stick, Gramps yelled at the top of his lungs. "K-MAN! HANDS OFF MY GRANDSON!"

_**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**_

OO GRAMPS! LOL! O-oh! Seems that Tyson has a little explaining to do! Hope that you guys enjoyed this update and I am truly sorry for the last update being so short! Hope you liked it and please review!


	8. GREAT GRANDPA? AND UNWANTED GUESTS

_**Childish Games  
**__**Authoress: edhel-tarien  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.  
****Pairings: TyKa, MaRe, KeHil and TaBry**

(Pokes head in and waves peace flag)

_**I AM SO SORRY!** I haven't updated in ages! I just finished my exams and am a new member of deviant art (link on my home page), so I have been busy. But I have not abandoned you! Fear not! For it is an update! _

_Thankyou to: Laurelleaves, serena429, CooledCrimsonwolf, FireieGurl, Minako Mikoto, loner7803, TysonKaiexperiment, ChildofLight 051, Monkey-leo, Max-4-ever, Phoenix Flare, Kiaracutie, horsegirl, Takuya, NillyGir and loveisagiftuseitwisely._

_THANKYOU! And sorry again it's taken so long to update!_

**_CHAPTER EIGHT: GREAT GRANDPA? AND UNWANTED GUESTS._**

"_K-MAN! HANDS OF MY GRANDSON!' **BANG! **_Eyes snapping open, Tyson jolted into a sitting position. "Oh god…" He muttered as he looked horrified down to his new love, Kai glancing at the door wearily. "Ty…if I'm in here, then that means…" Tyson's eyes widened as he stumbled out of bed and out the door.

Future Kai ran for his life down the stairs, trying to reason with the elderly man taking swings at him with the kendo stick. Behind them trailed Tyka and Sonai fearing for their father, and Tyson who was standing there in shock. "GRAMPS!" Tyson yelled, running down the stairs after them. Future Tyson blinked as he sighed. "Geez…At least he took it easier when we told him…" Kai's eyes widened as he glanced at his future husband. "You mean he didn't care?" Future Tyson grinned as he nodded. "He said that he could always tell!" the blue haired man chuckled as he casually walked down the stairs alongside Kai. "Can I ask you a question?" Kai asked, future Tyson raising an eyebrow at him. "Go for it Kai, you are going to marry me one day" future Tyson laughed at the blush on Kai's cheeks. "Uhh…when was the first time you realised that you…well…" Future Tyson chuckled as he raised a brow at Kai. "Loved you? Yes?" He asked, Kai nodding as a new blush burned across his cheeks. Future Tyson bit his lip as he tried to recall the first time. "Hmm…I'd say that day on the lake and you where…" Future Tyson looked down a bit before he shook his head and smiled. "There, when I saved you on the ice!" he stated, grinning as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Blinking, the group stared in awe at the chaos. Grandpa Kinomiya was chasing after Tyson and future Kai, taking random swings, while Sonai and Tyka began to cry. "GRAMPS!" Tyson boomed stopping, future Kai stopping behind him. "Look! This is not what you think…well… all of it anyway" Tyson stated as Grandpa stopped and raised his brow. "Oh? And what do you mean by that?" he asked, sending a glare in Kai's direction. "You mean he didn't get you pregnant?" Tyson sighed, "Yes, I mean no!" Sighing again at the complication of the subject, future Tyson smiled and stood beside him. "Heya gramps!" he stated, Grandpa's eyes widened as he looked back and fourth between the two.

"Ty-man?" Grandpa whispered, still looking back and fourth between the pair. "Yes" they replied in unison, Grandpa turning pale. Kai huffed as he stood next to his older self. "For your information I did not get Tyson pregnant! Well…not yet anyway!" He stated, a small blush covering over his cheeks as he glanced at the young man. Tyson sighed as their future selves gathered their upset children in their arms. Tyka's lip wobbled as she clutched onto future Tyson. "Momma, why is gramps trying to hurt daddy?" she asked, as she glanced at her father, watching him pick up the quivering Sonai into his arms. "Its okay honey. Gramps just had a misunderstanding that's all" future Tyson whispered back, Tyka yawning as she snuggled into his chest. Grandpa paled more as he looked between them. "What the hell is going on around here?" Max and Rei, alongside their future selves with their children came down the stairs. Glancing at them, and then at the other group Grandpa felt dizzy. "Uhh gramps. These people are us from the future. That is Mare and Rein, Max and Rei's future children. And these two are Tyka and Sonai, me and Kai's future children. You're a great Gramps now!" Grandpa felt himself sway as he hit the floor hardly. "Well…he didn't take that too well!" Max stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That he didn't" Tyson sighed, leaning over with Kai and heaving his grandpa to the sofa. "Why am I having the biggest feeling of dejavou?" he asked, everyone chuckling as he shook his head. Hearing the phone ring, Max wondered over and answered it as Rei walked over and plopped himself on the chair. "What do we want to do about breakfast?" Tyson grinned as he chuckled. "Its six thirty in the morning! I'm going back to bed!" The future group nodded as they sent their children to bed, the kids eager to get some more sleep.

Max hung up the phone and grimaced. "That was Mr Dickinson. We are due for a press conference today!" Everyone stared at him wildly. "Uhh…where is this conference held?" Rei asked. "In the city. But the fact still remains…what are we going to do about these guys?" the younger group turned towards the older group and frowned.

Future Tyson chuckled as he slipped his arm through future Kai's. "Hey! No sweat! We can just hang there until you guys get back! What could possibly happen?" Tyson nodded at his older self as he grinned. "You're a genius…I mean; I'm a genius, ARGH! Confusing…" Kai chuckled as he slipped an arm through his. **_DING DONG! _**Tyson raised a brow as he looked at Maxie. "Uhh…Maxie…when are they picking us up for our conference?" Max's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at the door. "Another four hours" **_DING DONG! _**Everyone glanced at each other. "So…if that's not them…then who is it?" **_DING DONG!_** _"TYSON! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" _Tyson sighed as everyone snickered.

Walking to the door reluctantly, he opened it to reveal Hilary and Kenny. "TYSON!" Hilary chirped, wrapping her arms around the blue haired blader. Tearing himself from her, Tyson forced a smile. "Hilary…what are you doing here? I thought Kenny was coming alone?" Hilary smiled sweetly as the two Kai's glared at her from across the room. "I just wanted to come see you! After all, I am you friend!" future Tyson sweat dropped as he watched the two Kai's glares turn cold. "Some things never change" he muttered, chuckling as he pecked his husband on the arm. "So! Kenny said that there is a surprise over here! Can I see it?"

Tyson's eyes widened as he stared at Kenny. "You didn't tell her?" he asked, Kenny sweat dropping. "Tyson…it's a bit hard to explain. I can't believe it myself without seeing it!" Tyson sighed as he opened the door fully to reveal their future selves. Blinking Hilary stared "is that…" she whispered, Tyson nodding. "And you married…" Tyson nodded again. "Oh my…" **BANG! **Hilary fainted.

Tyson sweat dropped as he glanced wearily down at the girl. "Why does everyone faint around me?" he muttered, about to pick her up but stopped by Kai. "Hey Ty, why don't you call Mr Dickinson and cancel our meeting so we can get to the lab. Me and my future self can place her on the sofa" Tyson smiled softly at him as he placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks love" he whispered, walking past the future Kai and missing the smirk that they both possessed. "We'll handle it wont we Kai" Future Kai muttered, the two grinning at each other. Kenny shrugged, as he sat on the free sofa and began to analyse some data on the situation.

Future Tyson's eye brows creased as he glanced at them. "What are they up too?" he muttered as he watched them heave the girl of the ground. "Kai always hated Hilary. He said that she had a crush on me and she was annoying…why would they voluntarily help her?" Rei and Max glanced at each other, as they glanced at the worried expressions on their future selves faces. "I don't like this" Max whispered, Rei nodding his head silently in agreement.

They walked over to the chair, unaware by the chatting Tyson who was explaining to Mr Dickinson that it was impossible to make it. Lifting her over the chair, so she hovered above it, both Kai's smirked. Then…they dropped her.

Future Tyson's mouth dropped open as both Kai's grinned in satisfaction. "KAI!" Tyson whined, rubbing his temples at the grunt of pain coming from Hilary. "Did you _HAVE_ to do that?" he asked, future Kai sitting next to him and gathering him in his arms protectively. "Just a little reminder to her that your **MINE**!" he huffed, burying his face in his hair. Future Tyson sighed, as future Rei and Max shook their heads. "Talk about possessive! I'm glad we didn't tell him that we used to have a huge crushes on Ty" Future Rei laughed, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the glare that both Kai's where giving both couples. "You liked Tyson?" Kai asked Max and Rei, the pair sweat dropping as they took a step back. "Oh come on Kai! It was a long time ago!"

Future Kai's eye twitched as he watched the couple slowly get up. "I will spare you for now Max since your pregnant…But your husband…" Rei shrunk back against the wall. Future Tyson sighed as he watched the fiasco. "Come on Kai! It was no-" Both Kai's began chasing both groups as Max rubbed his stomach with love. "Mizei has saved my life again!" he stated, smiling contently down at his belly.

Future Tyson sighed as he glanced over to Grandpa, how began to stir from all the noise. Tyson got off the phone as he sat next to his future self, glancing worriedly at the group running around behind him. "What are they fighting about?" Future Tyson chuckled as he rubbed his belly. "Us" Tyson sighed as he shrunk back into the chair, tired from just watching them.

Unknown to them, a young man sneakily peaked through the window, watching the fiasco. Carefully taking out his camera he took a photo. It was some interesting proof for a case he had yet to reveal.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT!**

_Oh man! Who is that guy taking pictures? Will Max and Rei live to see another day? Will Hilary ever wake up now that both Kai's dropped her harshly on the lounge? What will Gramps say? Wooo! I guess you just have to wait for the next chapter!_

_I am truly sorry again for the delay of the updates. Oh and **loveisagiftuseitwisely:** Well, I was just thinking about how funny it would be if Kai and Tyson would have children and then It kinda just…well…originated from there! I just thought it would be and interesting way to get them together!_

_Anyway, hope you all like it and please review!_

_Edhel _


End file.
